


Tus Ojos

by FatyGSquare



Series: Amo... [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Negros, brillantes, expresivos, tuyos.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Amo... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Tus Ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, holita, hola! Nuevo fic! Esta vez en español (hace mil millones de años que no escribo en español). @estriel me enseñó una foto, que me dio una idea, que se acabó convirtiendo en esto. La idea es hacer fics cortos (400 palabras) en los que Javi habla de cada parte de Yuzu y porque le encanta. De momento, los míos van a ser en español. Puede que los traduzca, pero no es seguro.
> 
> @estriel también está escribiendo este challenge (?) así que aseguraos de leer sus historias!

Negros.

Como carbón.

No, como azabaches. Azabaches pulidos que encuentras en las mejores joyerías.

Negros y brillantes. Y expresivos. Cuentan mil historias, de triunfos y derrotas, de alegrías y tristezas. Si la gente supiese cómo leerlos…

Pero supongo que soy un privilegiado, uno de los pocos que han podido acercarse lo suficiente para aprender, para apreciarlos como se merecen. Cada vez que lo pienso, siento mariposas en el estómago, como un adolescente. Y me río, porque hoy por hoy, mi adolescencia parece tan lejana, como otra vida.

Hoy por hoy, puedo estirar el brazo en mi cama sin mirar y saber que estarás ahí, girarme y verte dormir sin preocupaciones. Puedo despertarte despacio, sin prisa, con una caricia o quizás algo más. Puedo abrazarte, besarte, quererte sin preocupaciones. Sin el qué dirán, sin pensar en las miradas de la gente.

Pero no estábamos hablando de eso, por mucho que adore gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te quiero.

Como he dicho antes, negros. Como una noche cerrada, pero en la que brillan estrellas. Hubo una época en la que no podía mirarlos, su intensidad o calidez eran demasiado para mí. Hubo una época aún peor, cuando te negabas a dirigirlos a mí, cuando me evitabas cada vez que aparecía. No sé cuál de las dos dolía más, si cuando elegí no verlos o cuando no tuve elección.

Rasgados, intensos, preciosos. Duros como rocas cuando competías, esa mirada feroz que asustaba, solo para transformarse en pura felicidad cuando te colgabas otra medalla de oro, otro triunfo. Y luego estaba la otra cara de la moneda, cuando tus ojos brillaban con deseo, con lágrimas contenidas solo por tu maldita cabezonería, cuando querías más. Más gritos, más aplausos, más medallas.

Porque creo que no he conocido otra persona más testaruda que tú. Aunque tú dirías lo mismo de mí.

Fuimos los dos unos imbéciles, ¿no?

Pero hoy me pierdo en ellos de nuevo, en su negro brillante, en las lágrimas que intentas mantener a raya. Me pierdo en su forma, en cómo se iluminan cuando sonríes. Fijados en los míos cuando pronuncias esas dos palabras que sellan nuestro futuro, ensimismado con la lágrima solitaria que sale de uno cuando es mi turno. Ries y se convierten en medias lunas, y te beso mirándote a los ojos.

Negros, brillantes, expresivos, preciosos, tuyos. 

¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?

Amo tus ojos, Yuzuru.

**Author's Note:**

> Os ha gustado? Lo odiáis? Decídmelo en los comentarios!


End file.
